kingdomheartsfandomcom_af-20200214-history
Fuu
}= link=Lêer:Fuu KHII.png |Size=x400px |Description=''Fuu soos sy verskyn in Kingdom Hearts II'' |katakana=フウ |romaji=Fuu |en=Fuu |fr=Fuu |de=Fuu |es=Viento |it=Fujin |pt=Fuu |fi=Fuu |type=Somebody |role=Neutral |charworld1=Twilight Town |origin=Final Fantasy VIII |torigin=Final Fantasy VIII |company=Final Fantasy |enva=Jillian Bowen |java=Rio Natsuki |game1=Kingdom Hearts II }} - Journal = |journalKH2=Final Fantasy VIII One of Seifer's followers. She never says a word more than she has to, leading to some very unusual "one-worders." Fuu has Seifer's complete trust, and sees her mission in life as making herself useful to him. |journalUX=KINGDOM HEARTS II (2005) One of Seifer's lackeys. She speaks in single words or very short phrases. }}}} Fuu is 'n Final Fantasy karakter wat verskyn in Kingdom Hearts II. Sy het ontstaan uit Final Fantasy VIII as die karakter Fujin. In Kingdom Hearts II is sy 'n lid van die "Twilight Town Dissiplinêre Komitee" onder leiding van Seifer, saam met Rai en Vivi. Soos met haar rol in Final Fantasy VIII, praat Fuu in enkele woorde of kort frases (bv. "Onmiddellike vernietiging"), maar in teenstelling met Fujin word die teks nooit in alle hoofletters weergegee nie. Verskyning Fuu rokke ietwat soortgelyk aan haar verskyning in Final Fantasy VIII, behalwe dat sy dra 'n blou moulose baadjie en Capri broek. Haar broek het onreëlmatige sakke: een op haar regterbobeen en een op haar onderste linkerbeen. Haar hare is grof kakebeen-lengte en lig staal blou, terwyl haar oë lyk rooi of rooibruin wees. Haar linkeroog is bedek met haar lang knallen, in teenstelling met die oë flap wat sy dra in Final Fantasy VIII. Sy dra skoene van dieselfde kleur as haar hare wat ietwat soos lyk. Persoonlikheid Fuu het 'n stil en stoïese persoonlikheid, soos blyk uit haar eenvoudige en doeltreffende manier van spraak. Uit die lede van die Twilight Dissiplinêre Komitee lyk sy vir Seifer die mees lojale. As deel van die Dissiplinêre Komitee, stoot Fuu dikwels ander, veral Roxas en Hayner se groep. Storielyn ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Fuu is 'n lid van die Twilight Town Dissiplinêre Komitee, saam met Seifer, Rai, en Vivi. Die groep veroorsaak dikwels probleme vir Hayner, Pence en Olette. Op een of ander tyd was Fuu met Rai by Sunset Station toe Rai tot die gevolgtrekking gekom het dat die treë na die stasie anders op en af tel. Op die eerste dag in die gesimuleerde Twilight Town konfronteer Roxas en sy vriende die Komitee, wat beweer het dat hulle foto's van mense regoor die stad gesteel het. Fuu verklaar 'n terugkeerstryd tussen die groepe, en kyk dan Roxas en Seifer se stryd met die res van die komitee. As Roxas wen, protesteer Fuu dat die toernooi die telling sal bepaal; wanneer Seifer wen, neem Fuu 'n foto van hom hoe hy oor Roxas staan, maar die kamera word deur 'n skemer gesteel. Op die derde dag word Roxas deur Dusks na die Sandlot gejaag, waar die komitee rondhang. Dusks omring hulle, maar hulle word skielik in die tyd gevries. Nadat Roxas ontmoet Naminé het, Fuu maak foto's van Seifer aan die stel nadat hy die Dusks verslaan het. Tydens die vierde dag se toernooi kyk Fuu tydens die wedstryd Seifer. Nadat Seifer deur die valse Vivi geslaan is, volg Fuu en Rai hom uit die Sandlot. Sora, Donald en Goofy ontmoet die Dissiplinêre Komitee in die Sandlot nadat hulle wakker geword het in die regte Twilight Town, en wanneer Seifer die groep teenstaan, berei Fuu voor om te veg. Wanneer Sora en metgeselle terugkeer na Twilight Town, vind hulle Seifer, Rai en Fuu in die Sandlot, oorweldig deur 'n swerm Nobodies. Nadat die swerm verslaan is, gee Seifer Goofy sy trofee en verlaat met Rai en Fuu. 'N geruime tyd na Xemnas se nederlaag, kyk Fuu Seifer, terwyl Seifer veg teen Hayner in 'n Struggle toernooi stryd. Gallery File:Fuu KHII.png|Fuu in Kingdom Hearts II File:Fuu (Art).png|Kunswerk van Fuu in Kingdom Hearts II Oorsprong Fujin is 'n karakter van Final Fantasy VIII. Sy tree op as Seifer's lackey, saam met mede-dissiplinêre komiteelid Raijin. Die twee van hulle volg Seifer onvoorwaardelik, selfs nadat Seifer 'n skurk geword het en Balamb Garden verlaat om towenaar Edea te dien. Maar, soos Seifer herleef Lunatic Pandora, daag sy emosioneel Seifer uit om daardie pad te verlaat en haar vriend te word deur so ver te gaan dat sy haar normale spraakpatrone verwerp. Vir 'n oorgrote meerderheid van haar voorkoms praat Fujin in een-woord sinne, wat in alle hoofletters in teks weergegee word. Fujin word geveg deur Squall se party as 'n baas. Trivia *In die Japannese weergawe van Kingdom Hearts II word Fuu uitgespreek deur Rio Natsuki, wat ook die stem van Lulu in Final Fantasy X en Lucrecia Crescent in Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- aangebied het. Terloops, haar vennoot, Rai, deel dieselfde stemaktor as Wakka, Lulu se uiteindelike man en sy Kingdom Hearts inkarnasie. *Soos Rai, word Fuu in haar strydstand gesien tydens verskeie baasgevegte teen haar en Raijin in Final Fantasy VIII wanneer verskeie Nobodies die Virtuele Twilight Town aanval, ten spyte daarvan dat hulle geen wapen besit nie. Eksterne skakels Kategorie:Vroulike karakters